numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/WHAT THE HECK IS THIS AGAIN!?
CToon tried to “improve” Haroofistaan, but that just made things worse. 'This episode is separated into many “acts”, so there will be multiple Searched Words.' ACT ONE: Alif-Mad’s Mating Call EEB85C57-3C2F-42A2-81C9-184679F113C8.jpeg|OMG A NEW BACKGROUND!!!!! However... is that Alif-Mad inflating herself or is she just moving towards the camera? 46301DE0-E890-44F2-8963-266D8CB7107C.jpeg|NO! MORE DRUNK SINGING!!! THIS IS THE FOURTH EPISODE WHERE DRUNK SINGING OCCURRED!!!! 3BA40298-1C8E-4ACC-880E-E218F0241F58.jpeg|You three need to get together... but how? 8BAD430B-FF00-4034-ADE1-83AC9448752D.jpeg|Welcome to the FUSION ZONE! This is where you can merge Haroofistaan because it’s an IMFI language... 5B6BBF7B-39A7-42AE-B1E3-961C0B32A1D2.jpeg|...like this! 218AFFAA-4F7E-4EA3-AE46-92A71DEF9493.jpeg|Congratulations! You’ve created a Wordistaan! 47055F2B-B92B-493B-8D44-D4351402FFCA.jpeg|Alif-Mad is still waiting... F2FCD666-CBE0-4126-8E64-E5E1494AC342.jpeg|...but she’s here! 3F514954-82ED-4C7B-BE17-CEFC144F855D.jpeg|First review. Let’s get this thing over with. ACT TWO: It Takes Three to Mango 1CDC2618-362F-4B51-8556-81C1FB18EAB1.jpeg|Hey, it’s Adam! (I hate Adam Ruins Everything. I might make a new web series called Jack Fixes Everything.) F548978E-C55C-4F0D-B4BC-BD9FFEFE15F3.jpeg|Adam does have Memezuhbamuh inside of him- her? Is Adam male or female? Whatever. B7CAD9DB-F561-4D17-AA5C-74E8319B1E41.jpeg|Welcome back to the FUSION ZONE! 7C1A687C-4439-49A1-9A0C-60246E095CF0.jpeg|Introducing آم! What it means, who knows! Let’s just wait until the next Searched Words. 53A842D7-AC50-4663-AF4C-0FC1C4736217.jpeg|Introducing Do-Cashmī Ha (ھ)! 571987B2-BF92-4734-A5FE-0D961AE9293F.jpeg|Bloxels. 19EE1D64-FDE1-4C27-B735-BAC8A72F4B32.jpeg|Ooh, کھ is the first double-Haroofistaan! And the only double-Haroofistaan in this act. C734A3C4-D13D-4255-BE29-3045679E4B4E.jpeg|Congratulations! You’ve made کھا! 458027E5-1C7D-475C-A643-FB5B580DA59E.jpeg|Ooh! 0868A3DA-F5A5-47AF-8625-DEB333D79698.jpeg|Adam wants to eat آم, but that would be cannibalism! FB1D3BCB-02ED-4741-91E1-B446025D45AC.jpeg|It’s okay, one dropped next to Adam. B1CA0219-F05C-485B-9962-E40747496694.jpeg|Whatcha gonna do when it’s Searched Words number two? ACT THREE: This Is Not Fine 63D4E691-2B01-4B3D-A6F6-38BD04AFA24D.jpeg|Dāl and Alif are up to something... D43E291F-2F7E-43E5-B7C6-09B6B7922EC2.jpeg|Back in the fusion zone. 0D4A67BC-2FAF-4C3D-8136-E1D2C244F3AC.jpeg|OH MY GOSH HE’S GONNA BLOW!!! 4BE3B83C-7703-4B78-9734-FEF022A719B7.jpeg|It’s okay, he’s just duplicating. B42DEA08-C736-41A3-8025-983F2BEE4C78.jpeg|Seriously, Alif? 2E15C678-0232-4960-929C-6E821CFF6269.jpeg|Isn’t it weird that دا can be in two different colors? I wished they could be half-and-half like کھ. DAECD045-C621-4AEA-AC41-2D978CC13F7C.jpeg|Congratulations! You’ve made دادا! What it means? Find out in the next Searched Words! B0503612-2892-4A5C-981E-7DC5A40E6F61.jpeg|Four Haroofistaans in the fusion zone, four Haroofistaans... 2EAFA800-E45F-412E-A683-5ACC087BFF0C.jpeg|...if all of them decided to fuse... B97273B6-C8DE-46A2-9BF2-B3D938FAEB6B.jpeg|...only one Haroofistaan in the fusion zone! Also, did I mention that the fused Haroofistaan can fall from nowhere and knock out its “elements” to another dimension? I’m saying that because آد and اب never came back in this act. C83B5B74-366F-4D7E-B2D1-BE2ADA9F3211.jpeg|Meet آداب! 5A08F541-91AD-4157-8ADC-2D2900260978.jpeg|Hey, guys, you haven’t left the fusion zone yet. 3A64F457-8355-497F-8268-619CE3EA2304.jpeg|Worst. Act. Ever. 17FBE4E6-2FBB-47CF-87DD-B46A0359D258.jpeg|Okay dokay! ACT FOUR: Postman Crap and His Non-Existent Letterling 137D8C62-C4F4-4770-BFEA-3FA0BBA0B7D1.jpeg|Alif-Mad does not like Extreme Jīm... CF77D4FC-7B5E-41E9-84BF-C80221EA3677.jpeg|...so they fused and made... 0404B3BE-179A-42A4-BD51-839C6DDC6CE9.jpeg|...آج! 401B0165-2155-4BAF-9CF6-EC020B77C94C.jpeg|خ and ط are back from The First Ever Sequel! C78027D5-A6CB-4BB6-84A9-5A223B1D3FB7.jpeg|You see, this is what I’m talking about the creation of آداب! 1705961C-9C4F-4D3A-BA83-684F63C04D50.jpeg|خط! Who needs that َ , anyway? 95A7C0AF-4291-4F6D-94C6-87BBF531D118.jpeg|Umm... guys? I don’t think this is a good idea. B6CE616E-8CBF-4EA4-A30E-AC2EEE2B7ECD.jpeg|Told ya. ی is not pleased about it. 0A6BFA32-8DED-44D9-BCDD-E57B778CDD5D.jpeg|A blank Haroofistaan dropped onto آ and got her powers! 932AB3B4-55F5-4240-B1CC-EF30364E1630.jpeg|USE THE FORCE, آی! 64ED5355-E3D8-415C-B19F-74034D7502C5.jpeg|It’s آیا, boys! B1709FC5-1FFE-4689-9164-67AD0238E998.jpeg|It’s another blank Haroofistaan, on a bicycle built for one! A0B09323-230A-40CF-A649-D7DD769C6F04.jpeg|آی? You lost your Letterling, and now you’re a blank! 5B944164-FB27-4075-843E-82916C14DF2D.jpeg|Okay... then? 9D8ABA6B-436A-474F-8137-F6FD6C438196.jpeg|??? ACT FIVE: آپا is Unfortunately Not on Fire CC9F1AFE-C7E1-4F56-AA83-CDCE7BF69185.jpeg|پ? What are you doing to آ? BAB580C3-BE76-4333-88EA-882356D470C8.jpeg|Time for a little fusion dance! 48C6C2F8-712A-4F18-8F49-03E45E00941A.jpeg|First you take the آپ, then you add the ا... 9918C341-AD67-4DBE-9449-EBB02F49E5FA.jpeg|...put the two together, now you’ve got آپا! BAC7C0EF-C5DC-4146-9579-441F3624EEF3.jpeg|You probably know what آگ means. 42B58B7A-B372-4DE8-9BCF-E17CD3B03C51.jpeg|آگ means... 85150B93-F851-4623-9887-4E66463FF52D.jpeg|...fire! 1544B4EE-EC5E-49F7-9798-DA3985C2D811.jpeg|Three Haroofistaans! F99001A3-CE8E-42FF-ABE6-D20F636CDFB0.jpeg|Time for some more fusing! 930D3AFB-DB0B-4F69-86C9-8599F48115B4.jpeg|First you take the جل, then you add the ا... F82225D6-524E-4D87-9F7D-398D8DBFB5DE.jpeg|...put them both together, now you’ve got جلا! A595A681-1D5C-4D5E-90C2-31F9CD67191C.jpeg|...that’s it? 86E3D769-07FD-4E1B-A5E6-0F6CB7EB4251.jpeg|... ACT SIX: Nanna Anna Am Lana D88DC326-C3F2-4352-9C72-DB6ADB5BE012.jpeg|Time for another four-letter word! 60639DF9-E893-41FE-A6F5-D1B9F246F1A6.jpeg|نا نا نا نا نا نا نا نا BATMAN!!!! 6BCBDA1F-2DB4-44EA-BD5B-5AFE6AD5F999.jpeg|THAT’S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I’M GONNA BERRY YOU! A8075B07-B6ED-47B9-8B79-35208C6126A5.jpeg|First you take the نا, then you add the نا... 2BFD7634-4CC9-420B-BF24-E210D4B04770.jpeg|...put them both together, now you’ve got نانا! B2F493FE-5B9A-40FF-870D-EE25843627E4.jpeg|ا does not want to fuse... A10718BB-D329-4E3E-A849-F0476E3A8361.jpeg|...so he kicked ن into آ. 4D77A6DD-07D9-4735-9AF1-DF54684108F2.jpeg|First you take the آن, then you add the ا... 60692EDE-FA43-474A-9B58-B1DB37061761.jpeg|...put them both together, now you’ve got آنا! 42003F4D-43E7-4982-B14F-CA26124BF32C.jpeg|In case you forgot... 59AC20C3-F73B-4D67-AAEC-F34D7D6472D1.jpeg|...آم means “mangoes”. 5B1801E9-E69C-4622-A459-A2978010D361.jpeg|I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!! 35393587-2D52-482F-A92A-88420F9A1C77.jpeg|I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE GROUND. 587F3B8B-831D-4484-B49C-4C7019835495.jpeg|I feel a song coming on! BA7BC698-0651-41E3-B85B-96731FA3C7B0.jpeg|Also, look at ن’s face! 0714E0D1-773D-445A-828C-D8DA43872681.jpeg|First you take the لا, then you add the نا... 618178A4-0537-4A03-8179-6B44E3BE3101.jpeg|...put them both together... CED7C294-C0D4-4226-8748-017AC8ECB50F.jpeg|...now you’ve got لانا! C7070753-E461-4ACD-B1D5-1046D6299324.jpeg|“Hey نانا.” “Someone’s calling my name.” 00B42E67-A28C-4795-8DAC-C462B609B330.jpeg|“Hey نانا.” “And I hear it again.” 6B716E6C-BD35-4C83-B543-4ED057B904E5.jpeg|You’re wanted on the telephone. If it wasn’t that blank Haroofistaan, I’m not home. CE3A293E-A7B2-411F-80C9-A2F339B6B028.jpeg|For some reason Haroofistaans are obsessed with mangoes. Maybe it’s because other fruits are too hard to spell. A788FF7E-C1EA-4775-B650-0B4EAF0F6E6D.jpeg|Time for the last Searched Words of this episode. 'Ugghhhhhhh... and we’re done.' Category:Blog posts